


A Dog's Opera

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The brothers Crane attempt to write an opera.  For Eddie.<br/>Disclaimer:  Alas, I own nothing.  Not even a plush Eddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog's Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Classics_Lover: Frasier, Frasier + Niles, in order to get Martin interested in Opera, the boys try to write one about Eddie. They fail spectacularly.

_Once upon a time, a pair of brothers, in an attempt to win favor from their father to a particular version of music they enjoyed, specifically, the spectacle known as 'the opera', decided to write him an opera based on his own, beloved, little dog._

_This is the story of the undertaking._

Niles scribbled frantically on the score paper. "You know, Maurice Sendak did the stage design for the return of _The Cunning Little Vixen._ " 

Frasier paused in his pacing to stare at his brother. "Are you suggesting that we have a children's author involved in our opera?" 

Turning away from the piano, Niles said, "No, no, I'm not saying that at all, I'm making conversation. _The Cunning Little Vixen_ will be nothing like our opera about Eddie. But Maurice Sendak might very well be an excellent choice for designing the set."

Frasier vaguely remembered passing over Maurice Sendak books for Frederick, and thinking their nightmarish covers could frighten his son. Wasn't one of them about a dog, though? Some sort of moppish-looking thing. Deciding this was neither here nor there at the moment, he said, "Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves, Niles? First we need to finish the opera." 

Eyebrows quivering, Niles retorted, "You could at least give Sendak a chance. His design work was considered astounding." 

"For a child's nightmare," Frasier muttered. 

"Nightmare?" Niles rose to his feet, snatching the score from the piano. "Nightmare!? I'll show you a nightmare." He pointed to the score. "Your German here is atrocious!" 

"My German? What about your score? Your idea of a crescendo lacks crescending!" 

_And thus, Eddie's opera never was completed, though the score was eventually found by Daphne, who sent it to her punk rock nephew, who made a good deal of money with his "Dog's Opera" album, albeit without the Crane's knowledge._


End file.
